I Love You
by StePHie-kun
Summary: After Kyo wakes up from a dream, Yuki helps him with his little problem. Yaoi warning. Don't like, don't read.


A/N: Well, I know, I know. 'Why aren't I using my time trying to finish, "Come What May,"' Well, to be quite honest. I DO have a plot for that story, just... lol I didn't exactly plan anything for after _that _chapter. But after being sick for a while and basically living on my crappy internet that doesn't seem to like me and likes to take away my AIM and goes on and off on me, I have FINALLY came up with the next chapter so that I can continue it! Yay! Eh! I'm talking too much! Well, thank you for the lovely reviews for that story and I hope this one's ok too. -Momiji duck tapes her mouth and steals her off-

Disclaimer: Don't own. But if I were the creater of Fruits Basket, Kyo and Yuki would end up together and Akito would die of the curse...

A super-duper short KyoxYuki fan words: -Escapes from the clutches of Miji- Well... Since I have _way too much time_ on my hands and I'm basically a A+ student. I live on the internet and have found out, that... For all you Kyo and Yuki yaoi fans, that haven't you notice that before you click on Yuki's name, its Tohru and before you click on Kyo's name it's Machi's... (( Spoiler warning!!! )) And since Yuki ends up with Machi and Tohru with Kyo and _we_ just _love_ Kyo and Yuki being together... Isn't it kind of Ironic or funny that their names are arranged like that? Yea, yea, I know it's in ABC order. But still! Shutting up now!

* * *

"Kyo-kun! Sohma-kun! We're gonna be late for school!" A cheerful Tohru Honda announced throughout the house. "Eh! It's too late!" She looked at the clock.

"Don't worry about those two, my little flower." Shigure patted her head. "Go on without them! I'm sure they'll remember to put aside their bickering and finally catch up to you." He waved her off, out the door along with himself.

"E-eh... Are you sure, Shigure-sama?" He chuckled and patted her head again, nodding.

"Just go on, my dear flower." He began waving to her to go down the path as himself goes along with her.

"I WISH YOU WERE DEAD!" An orange haired teen stormed down the stairs, bare footed, and dressed in his school uniform.

"Funny, I wish the same." An equally aged boy followed suit, shoes and school uniform on. He stopped shortly behind his hot-headed cousin and glared. "Although, without you, I would never have time to..."

Kyo turned around and with wide, crimson eyes, fell back into the hard wall behind him with a lusty-eyed rat, pinning him there.

"What the hell are you do-" He was cut off with a pair of soft lips against his own. He moaned slightly at the feeling and practically began to purr once a delicate hand slipped up his shirt and over a small patch of his stomach.

When air became needed, both teens pulled back and just stared into each other's orbs.

Yuki's half-lidded eyes said everything to Kyo that just made him want to burst.

"Kyo.." Kyo smirked and closed his eyes.

"...Kyo..." He then leaned in close to his steely haired cousin.

"Oh, Kyo.." His voice was fading out, but, at the same time, getting louder as he finally met with his lover's lips.

"Kyo!" His eyes snapped open and he was sitting up, sweating in his bedroom. Lights off, sheets curled around his body in a tight embrace, and his eyes scanned for any ounce of what had just happened.

"Kyo?" He gulped and looked down beside him where a worried Yuki glanced up at him from under a pillow. "You alright?" He shoved the pillow aside and sat up, an arm snaking around Kyo's shoulders.

Kyo blinked and looked forward, sighing and nodding in realization. It was just a dream. "Damn." He glared at his closet that was across from the bed and fell back. "It was just a dream." He covered his face with two tanned hands.

Yuki looked at him, confused. "A dream?" He chuckled as of realizing himself. "So I guess dream Yuki visited to give you hell again?" He smirked at the orange haired boy who peeked through his hands.

"Shut it, will ya? Kami knows why I get these dreams in the first place!" He groaned and rolled over onto his side, facing Yuki who laid back down. He stared. "What!?"

Yuki chuckled again and leaned in, pecking his nose and going back to his game of staring at his lover before him. "Nothing..." He sighed. "...well, unless you count the fact that you look cute when your horny." He began another fit of chuckles as Kyo glared slightly at him.

"I said shut it!" He blushed and rolled onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. His eyes then grew slightly wide as the body next to him shifted and the room, soon, became silent.

Kyo turned his head and blinked at the back of Yuki's head. He turned slightly onto his side with narrowed eyes. _Jerk, taunting me when I'm horny._ Kyo sulked into his thoughts as his eyes traveled over the back of his cousin and lover's body.

Yuki's soft, steely hair seemed beautiful in the dark. Especially the way the moon filtered into the room through the curtained windows in the far right side of the room. His eyes slowly drifted downwards, past his shoulders and stopped at the curve of his hips. It was then that Kyo realized that Yuki was wearing his favorite baby blue night clothes and it bothered the hell out of Kyo. Sure, the cat loved them to death on the rat. But, when they were in the way of his craving for the said rat, it just felt like they were teasing him by keeping him away from the soft, pale skin underneath.

Kyo snorted and lifted a hand to Yuki's waist, ghosting over the curve of his hips and pushed down the clump of sheets and blankets the rat enjoyed in having on top of them each night, for warmth. He heard a faint moan and smirked, shifting closer to the smaller figure and gently sliding his hand down the thigh of his beloved, resting his lips underneath the paler boy's ear.

Kissing gently, before licking at the pale flesh before him, his hand moved onto his prize, bringing forth a gasp shock from Yuki. He smirked against the rat's neck as he moved his lips lower, using his teeth to pull back the collar of the damn night shirt that he truly loved.

He heard a chuckle and stopped, heaving a sigh. "Oh, don't stop now." Yuki shifted so that he faced Kyo with a smirk. "You happy, now?" He wrapped his arms around Kyo's neck. "You've gone and got me horny, too." He whispered lustily into his ear before nibbling it.

Kyo growled and pushed Yuki into the middle of the bed and crawled on top, kicking the sheets and blankets in his haste. "Good." He purred out before engulfing Yuki's mouth with his own. His hands molded over the body under him, sliding down those curved hips he had memorized not too long ago and as one hand glided back up Yuki's body, the other slid into the bottoms of his night ware.

His tongue plunged in from the gasp he had gained. His hand massaged the possession of his desire as the other finally unbuttoned the last of the buttons on the baby blue nightshirt, causing it to fly open and to expose a creamy, pale chest in front of him. His pale form clashed well with the navy blue boxers he wore, once Kyo managed to flung those to the side of the room. Another gasp echoed throughout the room.

Kyo sat up, eyes drifting over his work as Yuki squirmed slightly from the want of being touched. His hair tousled and mused to where it resembled a halo, hands already balled up into fists on each side of his face, clenching and unclenching the sheets below him, and his face twisted up in a way that either screamed that he was in pain, or in tire need of pleasure, with rosy, flustered cheeks that were mistaken as a blush, and swollen lips that parted every time a whimper escaped.

Kyo couldn't control himself. He straddled his lover and attacked the already swollen lips and began his fit of grinding his hips with the lower. Moans, groans, and animalistic growling joined into the sounds of Kyo's cloths hitting the ground and the sheet below them, crinkling from the constant moving of the two bodies.

Kyo quickly pulled back, leaving Yuki gasping for much needed air as his lips attacked his jaw line, neck, and to the collar bone while his hands worked out for their boxers, tugging each pair off and along the edge of the bed with the other cloths, leaving them both naked and exposed.

Yuki moaned, knocking Kyo out of a slight day dream, to continue in kissing his kisses along the bare chest to rest his lips against an erect nipple before claiming it into his mouth, setting the rat over the edge in moaning. He grinned and sucked on the nub before pulling away to resume in leaving hot, fiery kisses down his body.

Yuki was in complete ecstasy. He gripped onto orange locks and tugged whenever a shock of pleasure ran through him. "K-Kyo." He gasped as Kyo stopped, face hovered over his erection, hot breath teasing his need. "Please. Kyo." He begged, causing the cat to grin and with a swift motion, took him into his mouth.

A shout of pleasure rang through the hollow room as Yuki tried his best not to thrust up into the warm cavern. Kyo held his hips down for safe measure as he sucked, licked, and blew on the harden shaft. Kyo sat up, watching his ex-rival squirm in protest from the lost of heat and smirked at the amount of pre-cum that had collected at the base of the head.

"K-Kyo. Please." Yuki laid there, staring up at his lover with lusted eyes. His swollen lips began to form words or they were just moving, Kyo couldn't tell as he was too caught up in the moment before leaning back down to kiss those swollen lips.

"What?" Came his breathy reply as his hands roamed down Yuki's sides while kissing his neck feverishly, hoping to leave a mark.

"Take me." Yuki breathed, thrusting his hips up against Kyo's, doubling the cat in pain from his own harden cock.

Once the words were spoken, Kyo sat back up, staring down at his "Prince". Thoughts ran through his head. Sure, they've done it. Multiple times before, but this time felt different. Maybe, it was the absence of using the term, _"Fuck me."_ was now replaced with, _"Take me."_ Kyo smiled, maybe this was a new step in their relationship. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and ran a finger up the creamy, pale skin of his lover and poked it into the rat's mouth.

Yuki sucked on it, skillful from the many times he had sucked on Kyo and smirked, eyes never leaving Kyo's in the on-going battle of staring. Kyo let out a slight moan, wishing Yuki's mouth was on a different part of his body, but stared on back, none the less. After a few seconds, he pulled back his finger and ran it down Yuki's side and to his tight entrance, pushing it in slowly.

Yuki tightened his grip on the bed sheet, not that it hurt, but it did felt uncomfortable. He squirmed once another finger made its way inside him. Kyo began to scissor his fingers, watching Yuki's features twist and turn from each movement. A third finger was added and Yuki bit his lip, trying to get used to the feeling before something bigger made its way in him.

Kyo slowly pumped his fingers in and out of him as he crawled back on top of Yuki, sending the rat into a moaning state. He then pulled them out and pushed his member up against his entrance. "Are you ready?" He asked softly, seeing Yuki shift a bit. He then nodded and Kyo took the sign of Yuki's already thrusting hips a heads on to go. He entered slowly at first, but once he felt himself halfway in, he couldn't help but to push in all the way, sending Yuki into a fit of gasping for air.

After what seemed like hours, the two began to move. Kyo slowly slid out, but not all the way before he came crashing back in, hoping to find the one spot to claim the throaty cry of his lover. Yuki panted and was now gripping onto Kyo's shoulders for sanity as Kyo's thrusts became forceful.

Pain subsided and turned into pure pleasure as Kyo thrusted lustfully into the rat, sending him over the edge as he hit his sweet spot. Yuki arched his back from the feeling of his prostate being hit repeatedly by long, hard thrusts. Each time Kyo made contact with his prostate, his member would get rubbed up against his hard, muscle toned stomach and it would cause him cry out.

Kyo felt his blood running hot, he knew he was close to his climax point, but his goal was to make his rat cum first. His tan hand grabbed onto the shaft between them and began pumping it as he continued to ram himself against Yuki's sweet spot. After a few more thrusts, he felt Yuki's body begin to tense up.

"Kyo!" Yuki cried, arching his back as he came over Kyo's hand and chest before falling onto a abnormally fluffy pillow as Kyo bit his lip as of feeling those tight muscles now clench around him.

"I love you!" He shouted out before coming, long and hard into Yuki, thrusting out the after effects of the orgasm, making Yuki shudder beneath him. He then pulled out and fell to Yuki's side and laid there.

Heavy breathing filled the room as the two laid on their backs and stared up at the ceiling, scrambling to figure out their thoughts. Yuki's eyebrows knitted and sat up. He then crawled to the bottom of the bed to pull some of the blankets and sheets back on the bed and tiredly covered their naked bodies.

Yuki then side glanced at Kyo, seeing that his eyes were closed and he looked like he was smiling, but frowning at the same time. Then it registered on their earlier actions. He blinked at him before lifting a hand and poking him in the chest.

The cat bolted up, startled. "Relax." Came Yuki's soft tone, he sat up as well. The cat sighed and pulled his arms back so as to lean on them. _He looks irritated. But, that's usually how he looks when he's in thought. He's cute like that._Yuki raised an eyebrow before resting his head on his tanned chest and laid himself on top of Kyo. He closed his eyes and smiled. "You said it."

Kyo didn't bother to react when Yuki draped himself on top of him. This feels nice. Ran through his head before falling backwards onto the bed, pulling Yuki fully on top of him and wrapped his strong arms around him. "I-I..." He wasn't sure of how to explain it. He just said it and wasn't thinking. But, for past time that they have been together, he was pretty sure of himself that, that was the true feeling he felt for the rat.

He sighed and ran a hand through his orange mop of hair before letting it fall on top of Yuki's steely gray and began twisting the ends in a nervous way. "Fine." He sighed once more. "I really do like you. A lot." He thanked the contrast of his skin for hiding the blush that crept its way to his cheeks from the tips of his ears. "I...I, uh, I..." He found it hard to come up with the words, but, he was so sure of himself with the plan he had in his head. Now it just seemed to have turned to mush.

Yuki chuckled and reached up to cup a burning cheek. He smiled. "I love you too, Kyo." He confirmed with a soft kiss on the lips, later snuggling down into the warmth of his true lover.

Kyo just smiled and cuddled back, resting his chin on top of his head and pulling up the covers up over Yuki's shoulders and protectively wrapping his arms back around him. It was not even five minutes later that he realized that Yuki was already passed out.

He just smiled brightly and snuggled once more before giving Yuki a quick kiss on the forehead and a tiny whisper of, "I love you, Yuki." drowned out the hollow blackness of the room as the two forms now slept.

* * *

_**You glare, I glare back. You whisper an insult and walk past me in disgrace. You shake your head at me when we're alone and go back to ignoring me when you want. You gracefully finish ahead of me in a race, a competition, life. **_

_**I stand there watching. Silently, I stare. Waiting and hoping that one day I would finally understand this strange feeling.**_

_**This strange feeling that dissipated the hate, the jealousy, and the lies we grew up with. **_

_**And then. You shocked me by smiling. Only at me. A smile that you have never shown before. But only to me. A smile I thought to myself that claimed to be my own. I smile back, but you just simply look away, but I know your eyes are fixed on me. And **__**only me**_

_**It happened. Like a blur. And you became mine, as I became yours. **_

_**I love you, Yuki.**_

_**I love you, Kyo. **_

_**Forever. **_

_**And ever. **_

* * *

A/N: Once again! Gomensai! But, I swear I'm currently typing up the next chapter to "Come What May." Please review if you wish. 


End file.
